Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -84\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{9}{25} = 0.36$ $ -84\% = -\dfrac{84}{100} = -0.84 $ Now we have: $ 0.36 \times -0.84 = {?} $ $ 0.36 \times -0.84 = -0.3024 $